


To be a knight

by FreyaFenris



Series: Childhood [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin character's childhood; part two: Morgana</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be a knight

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Uther thinks that learning how to fight is reserved only for boys. Morgana disagrees. 
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/29577631190/uther-thinks-that-learning-how-to-fight-is) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/To-be-a-knight-255629516).


End file.
